As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2008-231698, in a conventional working machine such as a back hoe, a rotating base is disposed on a travelling machine body which includes right and left travelling devices, an engine is disposed in a rear portion of the rotating base, a working device performing an excavation work is attached to a front portion, an operation seat and vehicle equipment are respectively allocated to be disposed in a frontward left side and a right side of the engine on the rotating base, and an equipment cover covering the vehicle equipment is openably and closably provided.
In this working machine, a front lower portion of the equipment cover is pivotally supported on the rotating base about a lateral axis, and when the equipment cover is opened, the rear portion is to be largely protruded upward or frontward of the front portion.